Final Feelings
by NereicHakoto
Summary: Sakura and Gaara have a child, nine years later their daughter has fallen in love with a shy boy. Its a GaaXSaku but is based on their child and her love. You'll all love it, trust me. Now Complete!
1. First Love

_**Final Feelings**_

**Mario11445: Well here we are again! This time we pick up where we left off in A Feeling of Yearning. Sakura is pregnant, Neji and Tenten just got married, along with Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Ino, and Shikamaru and Temari. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One **

Sakura smiled as Gaara kissed her and put his hand on her swelling belly. She was four months pregnant, and Gaara spent as much of his free time with her as he could. "Soon." Sakura said and held his hand. Gaara smiled, "Soon."

Five months later Sakura gave birth to a girl, Gaara was very proud of himself, he wanted a daughter. Sakura named the child Aniki, Aniki had jade eyes, like her father, and she looked almost exactly like her mother, despite being only two minutes old. Aniki's eyes were closed shut, Gaara took the baby from Sakura, he was smiling. Sakura's breathing returned to normal and she smiled when she saw Gaara's face.

"She's beautiful." He said, Sakura nodded, "Just like you." Sakura giggled, and started to fall asleep.

Nine years later Aniki was sent to the Academy of Suna, after being taught by her parents, and instantly felt nervous. Her cousin, Siteim, was also being sent here and so they sat next to each other, Siteim was the daughter of Temari and Shikamaru. Aniki was a month older so she could tease Siteim about it.

"Aniki! Aniki!" Siteim called her name, "Lets sit over there!"

"Okay." Aniki said, they went over to a desk, no one else was there when they sat down. Soon a small shy boy went up to them and asked if he could sit with them. Aniki nodded and patted the seat next to her, "Hi, my names Aniki, what's yours?" Aniki asked. The boy blushed nervously,

"It's Cyrus." He said finally, Aniki smiled and her cousin appeared by Aniki's shoulder.

"Hi Cyrus, my names Siteim!" She said energetically, Aniki laughed at her cousins enthusiasm, she was nothing like her parents. Cyrus smiled and sat down. Then the Chuunin that would be teaching them came through the door along with the Kasekage.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Aniki shouted, Sakura looked up and smiled at her child, Gaara smiled but didn't look at her. The rest of the class, however, turned around and stared at Aniki in disbelief. Sakura finally managed to get the class' attention and said,

"I will be teaching you here, but remember, I also have to teach those who wish to become medical ninja and working at the hospital so don't give any crap! You will be the ones who will be punished!" Gaara smiled at this, he was laughing on the inside. Sakura continued, "If there are any of you that have interest in becoming a medical ninja, please raise your hands and when I point to you you will give me your name. Any entries?" Aniki immediately shot up her hand, Sakura nodded at her and wrote down Aniki's name. Also Cyrus rose his hand, slowly. Sakura looked at him and smiled, he was at the same table as Aniki, which meant he was already her friend.

"Yes? you there, what's your name?" Cyrus blushed nervously, he couldn't answer. Cyrus looked to Aniki for help, Aniki smiled at him.

"His name is Cyrus." Aniki said, Cyrus breathed out in relief. Sakura smiled and wrote it down. There were no more entries so Sakura continued.

"Now the Kasekage has a few words to say." Gaara stepped up front, and looked over them all, three cringed, four stared back, and the rest were staring off into space, Aniki, however, waved at him smiling, Gaara smiled back, Aniki squealed. Once again some of the class turned to stared at her, Gaara cleared his throat and was now the center of attention.

"As you know from Sakura you will be punished for any type of fooling around, however, if you attack or insult another classmate to make him or her attack you, you will be thrown out of the Academy and never allowed back." Gaara said, everyone was listening intently now, "That is all." Gaara left the room, Sakura smiled at the class.

_'He got them quiet pretty quick'_

_**'What do you expect? He is our sweetheart after all'**_

Sakura smiled to herself and said, "The two who have enlisted for medical ninja training please come up and get one of these books." Sakura placed two books for the basics of medical ninjutsu on the desk. Aniki got up and proudly grabbed one of the books, she was about to head back when she saw Cyrus hadn't moved from his seat. Sakura smiled and whispered something in Aniki's ear. Aniki blushed and picked up the second book, then gave it to Cyrus.

"Here you go." Aniki said with a smile, Cyrus smiled and accepted the book,

"Thanks." He said quietly, Aniki smiled and sat back down.

_'He's kinda cute.'_ She thought and giggled. Sakura continued talking about the main reason there are ninja, Aniki had already heard and memorized it, so she kept thinking about her new friend. Soon the class came to a end and Sakura waited for the class to leave, when they did she sighed and was about to leave when she saw her daughter and her friend talking.

"Come on you two, I'm going to be late!" Aniki blushed and Cyrus got even more nervous.

"Okay mom, come on Cyrus lets go!" Aniki said, Cyrus nodded, got up, and left, Aniki was walking behind him and was about to exit when Sakura held her back.

"Do you like him?" Sakura asked, Aniki blushed and nodded. Sakura smiled and let her go. Aniki rushed to catch up with Cyrus and found him waiting outside,

"Sorry about that, my mom held me back a bit." She said, Cyrus smiled and waited for Aniki to catch her breath. When she did he asked,

"Where do you want to go?" Aniki smiled grabbed his hand and ran to the park, Cyrus blushing the entire time. The villagers looked at Aniki dragging Cyrus with interest. The park was actually an oasis, but it was the only place with trees and water. Aniki smiled and watched the running water while Cyrus played with the grass in between his feet nervously. Aniki smiled and sat down on the grass with Cyrus and hugged him. This made Cyrus blush a dark scarlet, he looked at Aniki and smiled, his blush let up a bit.

Soon it started to get dark and they had to go home, "Want me to walk you home Cyrus?" he smiled, he was starting to become less nervous now.

"No I'm fine, thanks though." Aniki smiled and went up closer to him, he started to get nervous now, then Aniki kissed his cheek.

"Okay then, take care." Aniki blushed and walked home, leaving Cyrus frozen in place. He put his hand up to where Aniki had kissed him, smiled and walked to his home. Aniki entered the house, "I'm home!" she shouted. Sakura looked out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Aniki, can you come here for a minute?" Aniki smiled and ran to her mother as she went back into the kitchen. Aniki came into the kitchen and gave her mother a hug, Sakura smiled and said, "Where did you go today with that boy Cyrus?" Aniki blushed and answered,

"We went to the park and stayed there all day and talked." Aniki blushed again, Sakura rose her suspicions.

"Did you kiss him?" Sakura asked.

"MOM!" Aniki blushed, Sakura laughed.

"It's okay, me and your father kissed on our first date, isn't that right sweetie?" Gaara had just entered the kitchen.

"Hn." Was all he said. Sakura giggled and whispered something in Gaara's ear. Gaara showed no emotion but whispered something back and went upstairs.

"Really? You kissed on your first date?" Aniki asked, she was interested, Sakura smiled and nodded.

"It really is okay for you to kiss someone on the first date but I would rather know who it is when you do." She said, "It's your decision after that. So did you?" Aniki blushed and nodded. "Where?"

"On his cheek when we were about to go back home." Aniki answered, Sakura gave Aniki a hug and returned to cooking. Aniki took this as a dismissal and went up to her room to change.

Dinner was delicious, but silent. Finally, "How was your day Aniki?" Sakura asked.

"It was okay." Sakura smiled, she wouldn't take it personally, Aniki already heard what Sakura said that day, "Cyrus is a really quiet boy." Aniki smiled.

"And you like it?" Sakura asked, Aniki nodded, Sakura smiled, "There was a time when I hated silence." Gaara choked on a bit of food as he tried not to laugh. They ignored Gaara and continued eating.

The next day Aniki was in another daydream, Sakura was explaining something, once again, she already heard and memorized. The she heard Sakura say, "The two who are wanting to become medical ninja, turn to page ten and start reading through to page fifteen, what you don't finish becomes homework." Aniki and Cyrus got out their books and started reading, Aniki was a much faster reader and could memorize when looking at something only once, no matter how brief, Cyrus however got three pages for homework and didn't quite understand it so Aniki helped him out.

Class was dismissed and Aniki was still helping Cyrus when Sakura interrupted them, " Come on you two, I'm going to be late!"

"Okay mom, sorry!" Aniki said, "Come on Cyrus, we can finish this later." When Cyrus finished packing his books, Aniki grabbed Cyrus's hand and hurried out of the room. Sakura smiled at them and locked the door behind her.

"Slow down Aniki! I can barely breath!" Cyrus said, Aniki blushed and stopped.

"Sorry Cyrus," Cyrus had trouble catching his breath for awhile and Aniki began to think he was hyperventilating, so she went closer to him and kissed him, mouth open, giving him her air. Cyrus blushed a deep scarlet, his breathing finally returned to normal and Aniki parted from him, blushing as hard as Cyrus.

"Um... Thanks.." Cyrus managed to get out, Aniki blushed and took his hand and they walked to the park. Aniki's face finally returned to it normal color while Cyrus's was still red, "Ano..Aniki?" Cyrus said nervously.

"Yes what is it Cyrus?" Aniki turned around blushing, Cyrus's face went redder.

"When you...kissed me... did you mean it as an actual kiss or just to help me breath?" He asked, Aniki smiled.

"Both." She said and kissed his cheek again. Cyrus blushed and smiled.

"Oh, okay." He smiled and his blush lifted a little more, and they continued walking. They sat by the water and watched it run by, Aniki moved closer to Cyrus and rested her head on his shoulder. Cyrus was frozen by this action and blushed. Aniki felt him tense with surprise and took advantage of this and snuggled into his shoulder, Cyrus's blush reached maximum and now got risky and put his arm around her. Aniki smiled and closed her eyes. Cyrus noticed the sun was getting lower, it was about time to be heading home. He looked next to him and noticed Aniki fell asleep, he tried to shake her awake, she didn't. Cyrus sighed and picked her up, there was only one way to be able to keep them both out of trouble. He knocked on Aniki's house door, Gaara answered and looked down at Aniki and Cyrus.

"Um. Here, I brought her back here, she wouldn't wake up so I had to carry her." He explained, Gaara nodded, he understood, he had to do the same thing with Sakura whenever she fell asleep. "Tell her what I did for her please, I get nervous when around girls like her." He blushed. Gaara nodded and closed the door. Cyrus sighed in relief and headed home. Gaara placed his daughter on the sofa and went into the kitchen to explain what happened.

"Our little Aniki is growing up then." Sakura said, Gaara nodded, he was smiling, "To think, she has already gotten a boy to love her in two days."

"You loved me in two days," Gaara said, "and if I recall correctly, you hated me at first. What did you call me? Ah yes, you said I was an ass wipe." Gaara had whispered this last part in Sakura's ear, just in case Aniki was awake and listening to them. Sakura turned to face Gaara and kissed him.

Aniki awoke, refreshed and energized, ready for the next day. She blushed when she remembered she had kissed him then when he asked the question and she said both. The students were off of School today so Aniki waited to see if Cyrus came over. He did. Aniki squealed when Cyrus knocked on the door and answered it. Cyrus stood at the doorstep and smiled when he saw her.

"Mom I'm going out for a while!" Aniki shouted.

"Okay dear, be back before dark!" Sakura shouted back, Aniki blushed and closed the door behind her and hugged Cyrus. Cyrus blushed and they walked to the park, Aniki was staring off into space, Cyrus was looking at his feet. Aniki moved closer and held Cyrus's hand, Cyrus blushed and saw her staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about Aniki?" He asked, Aniki smiled.

"Wouldn't it be great to live in a forest?" She answered, "So many different animals and insects at night. Green grass, tall trees. To just be in a forest, I want to do that someday." Aniki said dreamily. Cyrus smiled.

"Is that why you became a ninja? To be able to leave the village and see things you haven't seen before?" Cyrus asked, she shook her head.

"No, I wanted to become a ninja for two reasons, what you said and because I want to protect the people closest to me." Aniki said.

"Yeah, me too." Aniki blushed and turned toward Cyrus and looked at him, he looked back, "What? Do you want som-" Cyrus froze, Aniki had kissed him, forcing him to stop. Aniki's eyes were closed and Cyrus soon closed his. They finally parted and both Cyrus and Aniki were blushing. Aniki started walking again, holding Cyrus's hand. Cyrus was still stunned by her actions by the time they arrived at the park.

Aniki was blushing as they sat by the water again. They both had gotten hungry so they got some food at a nearby shop, when they finished eating Aniki sat on a bench, for some reason she was out of breath. Cyrus sat next to her and held her, Aniki smiled and closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. Cyrus smiled and blushed, no girl has ever acted this way with him, he liked it. He decided to take a risk and say,

"Aniki." She snuggled into his shoulder, he blushed, "I-I think you are beautiful." Cyrus finished, blushing at maximum again. Aniki looked at him smiling, eyes lit up with happiness. Without warning, although Cyrus expected it, she kissed him. One minute passed before their lips parted, Aniki smiled and got the closest she could to Cyrus. Cyrus noticed someone watching them and looked up, it was Aniki's cousin, Siteim. Cyrus told Aniki to look up, Aniki looked to see her cousin, mouth hitting the ground in shock. Aniki smiled and greeted her cousin, she was even more shocked that Aniki would be okay with letting one of her family members see her kiss someone for so long.

Siteim thought of something evil and said, "I'm telling your mom." Aniki looked up and shrugged, she didn't care if she told the entire village, neither did Cyrus, as shy as he was. Siteim's mouth dropped as she realized this, and stomped away, fuming. Aniki stuck out her tongue at Siteim cutely and Cyrus had an urge to kiss her, luckily Aniki turned back to Cyrus and kissed him.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario11445: Hey all, hoped you liked the first chapter of this story. I loved it.**


	2. The Test

**Mario11445: Here we go, the next chapter, hope you like! Oh and by the way, I'm having trouble making up names, name making isn't one of my strong points. If one of you gives me one or two names you will be acknowledged in the next chapter for your contribution. Thanks! **

_**Chapter Two**_

Aniki sighed as her mother gave her class a lecture that even Aniki didn't hear, so she had to listen. Soon they all were ordered to read page twenty nine, it had been two weeks since her cousin saw her and Cyrus kiss. Sakura was very proud of her child, Siteim had decided to tell her and Gaara, even though Aniki told her she didn't care. Aniki sighed and began to read, the class was only half over when she had finished, so Sakura gave her something to read in he medical book. Aniki manage to finish this before class ended too so Sakura dismissed her, Aniki refused,

"Can I help Cyrus instead?" Sakura thought about it for a few seconds.

"Alright." Aniki squealed and started to help Cyrus immediately, the entire class stared at Aniki, she noticed this and stuck out her tongue cutely. Cyrus started to laugh along with the rest of the class and Sakura allowed herself a small smile. Aniki smiled and turned back to helping Cyrus when they stopped laughing. A couple minutes later the bell rang to dismiss the class, Cyrus and Aniki were the last people out and Sakura locked the door behind her when she heard her daughter scream,

"Daddy!" Sakura looked around to see Aniki hugging Gaara, Cyrus waiting for Aniki to finish with a smile on his face. Gaara let Aniki go and she left with Cyrus to the park again. Sakura watched them as they left and saw Aniki slowly grab Cyrus's hand. Gaara saw this too, because when Sakura looked over at him he was looking at the two and smiling. Sakura smiled at Gaara, he noticed this and kissed her. Sakura soon left for the next classroom to teach Genin, Chuunin, and Jonin medical ninja.

Cyrus and Aniki were, once again sitting by the water, watching it flow by. Aniki got close to Cyrus and rested her head on his shoulder, he smiled and hugged her, Cyrus finally was able to stop blushing and show his feelings publicly. Aniki liked silent people more then any other kind, but Cyrus was an exception, besides he didn't stop blushing completely, just when around her. Aniki smiled and kissed Cyrus's cheek again, he blushed, Aniki squealed.

"Why do you squeal like that every time I blush?" Cyrus asked, Aniki smiled and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Because I like shy boys and I think its cute when one blushes." Aniki said, Cyrus looked down at her and blushed, Aniki squealed again. Cyrus smiled and held her, Aniki closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "My dad told me what you did yesterday." Aniki said, Cyrus smiled, "I thought it was very kind of you to do that." Aniki reached up and kissed him.

Cyrus noticed it was that time again, to go home. He shook Aniki, she opened her eyes and saw Cyrus get up, she refused to move. Cyrus sighed and picked her up, Aniki smiled and snuggled into his chest. Cyrus blushed as he received stares from the villagers, Aniki couldn't care less on what they thought and she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Cyrus reached her house and knocked on the door, Aniki was fast asleep, Sakura answered the door this time. Cyrus explained what happened and walked home, Sakura smiled and gently placed Aniki on the sofa. Gaara entered the room and saw Aniki asleep on the sofa, he already knew, Cyrus had taken her home again. Sakura smiled at Gaara and pushed him into the kitchen where they kissed.

Aniki woke up just when dinner was ready and went into the kitchen, after dinner Aniki went up to her room and fell back asleep. The morning came and light shined in Aniki's eyes, forcing her to wake up. Aniki got a shower, dressed, and grabbed something to eat before she left. Cyrus was waiting outside her property and she squealed and hugged him, they walked to the Academy for their first test as medical students, there was no real class so it was just them.

"Ready for the test Cyrus?" Aniki asked, Cyrus nodded.

"How about you? Are you ready?" Aniki squealed,

"Yes I am _so_ pumped!" Cyrus smiled and Aniki squeezed his hand. The test began, Sakura explained the details of the test and they began. Cyrus got stuck on a few questions but eventually figured them out, Aniki knew all the answers but she didn't speed through the test. When they finished Sakura took their tests and graded them, Sakura smiled at Aniki and Cyrus.

"You pass." She said, Aniki squealed and ran over to Cyrus to give him a hug. Sakura smiled at the two and told them to leave before she was late. Aniki had hugged Cyrus from behind so he picked up her legs and walked out. Sakura watched the two with interest,

_'Gaara never carried me like that.'_

_**'So what? He's just carrying her.'**_ Sakura sighed and nodded, it wasn't important.

Cyrus put her down when they got outside, but she just made him carry her from the front, Cyrus sighed and continued to walk as Aniki snuggled into his chest. They reached the park and Aniki let him put her down and he sat next to her. Aniki got the closest she could to him, making their bodies touch, Cyrus blushed as she moved towards him, Aniki saw this and snuggled into him. Cyrus blushed even more, Aniki squealed.

"How did you feel during the test?" Cyrus asked, Aniki looked up at him and smiled.

"Great, I knew the answers the moment after I looked at the question. What about you?" Aniki said, Cyrus blushed.

"Thanks to your help I got out of that alive." Aniki smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling into him. Cyrus smiled back and held her, Aniki slowly fell asleep. Then Cyrus said something that made her wake up.

"Aniki?" He said, Aniki looked up, "I love you." Aniki smiled at Cyrus, eyes filled with happiness and she kissed him.

"I love you too Cyrus." Cyrus smiled and held her, she kissed him again.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario11445: Short chapter I know but I couldn't think of anything else. I'll try and update soon!**


	3. Training

**Mario11445: Sorry about that short chapter, I'll make it up to you here.**

_**Chapter Three**_

**Mario11445: Thanks to sakura Love shadow, I finally got some good names. Thank you.**

**Seven months later**

Aniki woke up, refreshed and energized, today was the day they took the graduation test for the Academy. Aniki squealed when she saw Cyrus waiting outside, she hurried to go outside to meet him. Eventually she came out and gave Cyrus a hug. Cyrus noticed the gourd on her back filled with sand and smiled, she had inherited sand control from her father and medical skills and brains from her mother. Cyrus had his own jutsu, something no one knew because he hadn't used it in public yet. The gourd was originally Gaara's childhood gourd and he gladly gave it to Aniki to practice and use. Cyrus carried a short sword on his belt and he was in his ninja jumpsuit. (the jumpsuit is not green!) The suit was black and there was a green bandanna on his forehead, the belt that carried the sword was brown and under the lower part of the pants were weights.

In the Graduation test the students were told to use their jutsu's and if they could pull off certain things then they passed. Basically all they had to do was master the jutsu. Cyrus only had one jutsu to master and Aniki had two. They both passed. Aniki was extremely happy when she heard that Cyrus had passed and she went to take her test.

The examiners saw the gourd on her back and immediately passed her for that, you didn't even need to take a test for something that moves on its own accord. They tested her on her taijutsu and medical ninjutsu skills. Aniki passed with more then flying colors. They told her she had passed and gave her her headband. Aniki squealed and wrapped it around her waist, Cyrus had put his on his shoulder.

**Mario11445: Remind you of anybody? Hehe.**

Cyrus waited in the classroom with all the others who had passed and saw Aniki enter, looking for him. Cyrus saw the headband on her waist and smiled, she had passed, Aniki saw him and waved. Cyrus blushed and she gave him a hug while being stared at, Aniki stuck out her tongue and the class laughed. They waited for the examiners to finish grading the others, out of ten, nine passed, the other had gone home. The examiners came into the room and announced each individuals name, who had passed, and their jutsu. Cyrus's jutsus were, medical ninjutsu, taijutsu, and suiton techniques. (water jutsu) Aniki's jutsus were, medical ninjutsu, taijutsu, and sand.

Cyrus blushed as the class turned to stare at him in disbelief of his suiton jutsu, Aniki smiled and hugged him, eyes closed. Everybody's jutsus were revealed and were congratulated on passing to become Genin. They were told to sit and they were told which team they were in. Aniki ignored them until she heard her name.

"Sabaku no Aniki," Aniki was listening intently, "Sitem Nara," Aniki squeezed Cyrus's hand, "and Cyrus Hanau" Aniki squealed, loudly. Cyrus smiled and sighed in relief, he didn't want to part with Aniki.

"Team six consists of Sabaku no Aniki, Siteim Nara, and Cyrus Hanau. Please wait in room six for your Jonin sensei." The examiner said. Aniki and Cyrus made their way to room six, Siteim had already gotten there when they exited the room.

"I wonder what our sensei will be like." Aniki said, Cyrus shrugged. Aniki sighed and they were about to enter the room when Cyrus spotted an eraser lodged in the door. He pointed it out to Aniki and she covered them with her sand and entered the room. The erased fell on the sand, causing Siteim to pout, Aniki laughed and Cyrus smiled.

They sat down and waited for their sensei, Aniki started to fall asleep when their sensei walked in. The eraser fell, Siteim had put it back up, and Aniki's sand flew over to protect him from having chalk dust in his hair. The Jonin looked up to see the sand over his head come down to eye level to reveal an eraser. He picked it up, nodded to Aniki, and put the eraser back on the chalkboard. Siteim was pouting again, Aniki and Cyrus were laughing at her.

"Well my first impression of you," he looked at Siteim, "you are an idiot," Siteim pouted and he turned his attention to Aniki, "you like to spoil peoples fun just for laughs," Aniki smiled, he turned to Cyrus and he blushed, "you seem like a shy boy." Cyrus blushed more.

"My name is Baki, you will refer to me as sensei or master at all times." Baki said.

"Hai, Baki-sensei!" Aniki said, then, "Didn't you teach my father and godparents?" Baki smiled.

"Yes I did." Siteim was interested now, Cyrus was confused and Aniki squealed. "You will be taking a test to see if you are worthy of becoming Genin." Baki said.

"Wait we already took one, why do we have to take another master?" Siteim asked, Baki smiled.

"This is a physical test, before we continue with that tell me some things about yourself."

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, start of with your name, things you like, things you hate, hobbies, stuff like that." Aniki smiled,

"Can you go first sensei?" she said cutely, Baki wasn't phased.""Well, my name, as you already know is Baki, I don't fell like saying my last name, things I like, not that much, things I hate, don't feel like telling you that either, hobbies... well I don't have any." Baki smirked. "There now its your turn." Aniki frowned.  
"Fine My name is Aniki, I like..." Aniki giggled and looked at Cyrus, "Cyrus, I hate... my cousin" She pointed to Siteim, "and I don't know if I have any hobbies." Baki smiled and looked at Cyrus.  
Cyrus blushed, "Ano my name is Cyrus... I like... Aniki, There isn't anything I hate, I think..." They couldn't get anything else out of him. It was Siteim's turn.  
"My name is Siteim, I hate everything, and my hobbies are pulling pranks on my cousin." she said, Aniki stuck out her tongue.  
"You never succeed though." Aniki said, Siteim pouted, Baki scratched his head.  
"Meet me at the third training ground at 0500 hours." They groaned, "If you're going to eat something, make sure it's an apple."  
"Why?" Aniki asked, Baki smiled,  
"You'll puke." Aniki cringed.

Aniki woke up at 4:00 she was extremely tired so she got a shower and grabbed an apple, she saw Cyrus waiting for her, just as tired as she was. Aniki squealed, now awake, and kissed his cheek, making him wake up and blush. Siteim's eyes were closed as they approached the training ground, Aniki laughed and Cyrus smiled. Siteim glared at them and they waited for their sensei.  
Four hours later Baki finally appeared and laughed at the sight, Aniki and Cyrus were asleep and holding each other and Siteim was in the distance asleep ad drooling. Baki's laugh woke them up, Siteim glared at Baki, Aniki and Cyrus blushed when they saw how close they were to each other.  
"What took you so long!?" Siteim yelled, Baki continued laughing.  
"Now, your assignment." Baki calmed down and took out two bells, Aniki smiled, she knew what was going on, Aniki had trained under Gaara and he taught her the meaning of the bells. Aniki had taken the bells from her father many times on her own. "Is to take these bells from me." he attached the bells to his vest. "By noon, you must take them." he took out a timer and started it, "if you don't come at me like your going to kill me, you will never get these bells." Cyrus smiled evilly all traces of shyness had completely disappeared, he grasped the sword by his belt and pulled. The sword was longer then the holder.  
"Glad I'm wearing my fighting gear then." Cyrus smiled. Cyrus looked around for water, obviously to use his suiton techniques. He found a small river and smiled, Cyrus turned his attention back to Baki. Aniki whispered a plan in Cyrus's ear, Cyrus nodded and told Siteim. Siteim, however had other plans and charged Baki, Baki frowned and easily escaped. Siteim cursed and searched for Baki. Aniki had a change of plans because of her good-for-nothing cousin and whispered it in Cyrus's ear, Cyrus nodded.  
After forming hand signs he said, "Water style: Water dragon bomb jutsu!" A dragon made of water soared at incredible speed towards where Baki hid. Baki was frozen in place for some reason, he looked down and saw hardened sand holding him to the tree. The jutsu nailed him when the sand released him just in time that it wouldn't get wet, Baki had no time to react and was hit to the forest floor. The sand took the bells and Aniki gave one to Cyrus.  
"That was good." Baki said, Aniki and Cyrus together could have killed him, "Good teamwork, you two pass." Siteim pouted,  
"Wait what about me?!" She yelled, Baki sighed.  
"You refused to cooperate with Cyrus and Aniki." He said.  
Siteim pouted, Aniki saw the sad look on her cousins face and said, "Actually sensei... we told her to charge out like that so you would go to a nearby tree. Then I could catch you with my sand." Cyrus smiled and nodded in agreement, Siteim gave them a look that said 'thanks guys' Baki smiled and nodded, he knew that wasn't their plan but he would pass Siteim because Aniki was prepared to lie to make sure Siteim stayed a Genin.  
"Very well then." Baki said. "You will have your first mission as a team tomorrow." Aniki squealed and Cyrus smiled, it seemed that whenever Cyrus put on his gear he got serious, shyness wouldn't be a problem whenever he wore it. The timer rang an hour later, they all sat down to eat lunch. Baki stopped Siteim from eating, "You are not allowed to eat." Baki smiled and Siteim got angry.  
"Why?!?" She yelled.  
"You were not able to take one of the bells in time."  
"What do you mean?"  
Baki smiled, "Because Aniki gave the second bell to Cyrus, you were singled out as the weakest and least worthy to receive an award, in this case, lunch." Siteim glared at Aniki.  
"Hey I've done this before with my dad but he didn't say what would happen to the one who didn't get a bell!" Aniki said, "When I asked him he just laughed and went back inside!" Siteim pouted.  
"Your father also got the bells from me, in an instant, but he didn't give his siblings any. He said he didn't believe in teamwork so I had to test Temari and Kankuro without Gaara." Baki laughed, "They got the bells but it was past noon." Aniki and Cyrus laughed with him and Siteim continued to pout. Then another Genin of Aniki's age group appeared to Baki, it was a boy named Yuri.  
"Hi Yuri!" Siteim said, Yuri nodded and turned his attention to Baki, "Sechi-sensei requires your assistance sir!"

**Mario11445: Thanks to -Sakura LOVE shadow- for these two names!**

Baki nodded and got up, and dismissed the Genin. Aniki got up and stretched, Cyrus and Siteim did the same. Siteim left leaving Aniki and Cyrus alone. Aniki thought about something and said, "Hey Cyrus?" Cyrus looked at her, "Want to train together?" Cyrus smiled.  
"Taijutsu or Ninjutsu?" he asked, Aniki smiled and kissed him.  
"Weapons, your sword against my sand." Cyrus thought about it for awhile, then no


	4. First Mission

_**Chapter Four**_

Aniki and Cyrus were both out of breath, they had been training together without breaks for four hours. Finally Cyrus sighed and put away his sword, "Lets stop for today." he said, Aniki smiled and returned the sand to her gourd.

"Okay, after tomorrow's mission do you want to train again?" Aniki asked, Cyrus nodded, Aniki walked up to him and they kissed.

"Hey you two." Aniki and Cyrus split apart to see Sakura and Gaara approaching them. Sakura smiled and said, "Do us a favor and don't do that in public." Aniki blushed, Gaara and Sakura were dressed to fight. "If you don't mind we're about to start our training, you can watch if you want." Aniki smiled and nodded, Cyrus was looking at the sword on Sakura's belt and Gaara's gourd and whispered something in Aniki's ear.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, Aniki blushed.

"Well... Cyrus told me your fight would turn into what we were doing." Aniki smiled, "Mom, you're carrying a sword and dad has his gourd. I have my gourd and Cyrus has his sword." Skura laughed, Aniki was right.

"Let me see your sword Cyrus." She said, Cyrus pulled out his sword and gave it to Sakura. Sakura examined Cyrus's sword and gave it back, then she realized the sword was longer then the sheath and watched as Cyrus put it back, the sword fit perfectly. Sakura put that off to the side and pulled out her sword as Gaara prepared his sand. Aniki and Cyrus watched as Sakura and Gaara fought, soon it started to get dark, so Cyrus and Aniki headed home.

Aniki and Cyrus reached her house and were about to say good bye. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Cyrus said, Aniki smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah I guess, but before you leave." Aniki kissed him and closed her eyes, Cyrus blushed and closed his. one, one and a half, two full minutes passed before they parted. Aniki blushed and Cyrus smiled. Aniki let go of Cyrus and went to her door and was about to open it when Cyrus said,

"Aniki?" Aniki looked over at him, he was smiling, "I love you." Aniki smiled.

"I love you too Cyrus." Aniki blushed and went inside, Cyrus smiled and walked home.

The next morning Aniki smiled as she met up with Cyrus outside again, they went to the Kasekage's tower to find Baki and Siteim waiting for them. Inside the tower they went to a room where Gaara was waiting for them. Gaara spoke with Baki, Baki was humiliated that Gaara found out how quickly he was defeated.

"Because you two defeated Baki so easily, I will be giving you a C-rank mission." Aniki squealed, Cyrus smiled, and Siteim pouted. Gaara continued, "You will be doing an escort mission, you will escort someone back to his village. Bring him in" he told a guard. The man walked in the room, drunk and holding a rather large bottle of sake.

"What that's it? Just a couple of kids?" The man said, Aniki and Cyrus ignored him and Siteim pouted, as usual. Gaara frowned.

"You will find these 'kids' more then capable for this mission" He said. Aniki could tell he was pissed off by this man and giggled to herself. The man looked them over, he looked at Siteim who pouted, Aniki smiled and gave the peace sign with her sand and right hand, and when he looked at Cyrus, he smiled and put a hand on his sword.

"Fine." The man said, in truth he was surprised that these kids were given a C-rank mission. After the details of the mission were given out they went to the gates.

After awhile something happened that got all their attention, Aniki sensed someone else's presence and her sand shot out into the forest to retrieve whatever it was. The sand returned with a struggling ninja, Aniki smiled and Baki just stared at her. Finally,

"What were you doing just now?" Baki interrogated the ninja, the ninja ignored him, Aniki squeezed him with the sand. The ninja continued to ignore them, Aniki was slowly crushing the ninja.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" Aniki stopped crushing him but she didn't ease up on him, "I was sent to kill that man." The ninja pointed to the man they were to escort.

"By who?" Baki asked. The ninja just laughed.

"You won't get that out of me!" Cyrus sighed and pulled out his sword and placed the blade by the ninja's neck. The ninja just laughed. Cyrus took that as an okay to slit the ninja's throat so he did. They left the dead ninja behind and continued walking.

"Well he was a load of information." Siteim said, Cyrus looked over at her.

"I don't think he knew who sent him." Cyrus said, Baki let him explain, "There must be another man who hired them, he knew his leaders name and his intentions, but what he didn't know was who had hired them to do his/her's dirty work." Baki nodded in agreement,

"Nicely said Cyrus," Cyrus smiled and Aniki hugged him, "You have the same explanation as I came up with." Baki turned his attention to the man. "Now you have some explaining to do." The man sighed.

"I come from the village Hidden in the Mist, you know this, but our village is small and we can't pay for anything higher then a C-rank mission." The man said.

**Mario11445: Alright, I know this is like the first couple of episodes of Naruto, but I'm making some changes, keep your pants on.**

"That doesn't give you any reason to lie to us." Baki started yelling, he was loosing his temper, "If you hadn't lied then we----" Baki was cut off by the sand in front of his mouth. Aniki sighed.

"My dad said we were more then capable for this mission," Aniki said, "I think he knows that this man was lying, that's why you were drinking all that sake, right? You hoped it would hide your emotions." The man stared at Aniki in disbelief, he nodded, Aniki smiled.

"I bet my father knew this but still gave it to us because he knew that me and Cyrus are stronger then you Baki-sensei." Baki scratched his head, he was embarrassed again, Aniki smiled. Cyrus smiled and nodded.

"You mean to tell me that you two Genins are stronger then this Jonin?" The man asked. Aniki used her hand and sand to show the peace again and stuck out her tongue cutely. Cyrus had an urge to kiss her, but he held back. When they started walking again, everyone's back turned to Cyrus and Aniki, he turned her around and kissed her. Aniki blushed and Cyrus continued walking, Aniki grabbed his hand. The man looked back and saw them holding hands, they blushed but didn't let go, the man smiled and turned his back on them.

The village came into view finally and they stopped for the night. Aniki and Cyrus slept next to each other, the man was off to one side and Siteim to another, Baki stood watch.

Morning came and they awoke, packed up, and left. Two hours passed and the gate came into view, all of a sudden they were ambushed by a group of ten ninja. Two of these ninja were taken out by Aniki's sand almost immediately, Cyrus pulled out his sword, Baki braced himself, and Siteim prepared to fight. Two ninja lunged at Cyrus, he smirked. Soon the ninja's were dead on the ground, Cyrus had cut them with his sword at extreme speed, he was standing behind the dead ninja's, his back to them. Another two lunged at him and their rib cages were pierced by hardened sand. Baki had taken out three others with one wind jutsu, and Siteim was unconscious. Cyrus sighed and took out the last one with a kunai he threw.

Then the leader showed up, specializing in suiton techniques he used the river near them as the source of his jutsu. Cyrus smiled when he saw the jutsu and used his own to deflect it. Aniki saw the water jutsus and put her sand back into the gourd, sand wouldn't be any use here. It was Baki and Cyrus fighting the ninja.

"Well, well, look at what we have her." The ninja said and laughed, all of a sudden he caught Baki off guard and slammed him in the head with a giant club he was carrying. Cyrus cursed, Baki was unconscious, he had to fight the ninja alone. The ninja laughed, Cyrus readied his sword.

"A Genin huh?" The ninja continued to laugh, Cyrus held back from attacking him, "This should be fun." Cyrus sighed, and formed hand signs, a dragon came from the water and sped towards the ninja, forcing his attention on it while Cyrus hid in the trees. The jutsu was dodged and Cyrus threw a kunai at the man from his hiding place and switched to another tree. The kunai was also dodged and thrown back at Cyrus's previous hiding spot.

"Damn, he moved." The man cursed and began looking for Cyrus.

"You can't find me," Cyrus smiled and said under his breath, "you can't kill me. This guy is just another punk who barely managed to become Jonin. Heh, like he said this is gonna be fun." Cyrus smiled and dropped to the ground. The ninja barely had enough time to block Cyrus's sword, Cyrus disappeared and reappeared, striking again. The battle went on like this for quite some time before the ninja finally counter attacked and sent Cyrus flying. Cyrus hit the ground and got back up, he sighed and took off the weights on his legs. The wights were a foot wide and five inches high, the ninja smirked.

"You won't catch me off guard with taking off a few pounds." he said, Cyrus laughed, "Whats so funny brat!?"

"Our village is different then yours." Cyrus threw the weights behind him, they exploded. The ninja stumbled, Cyrus saw an opening and dashed. His blade sliced threw the man's flesh and muscle, the blade went all the way through the kidney, the ninja fell to his knees, then face down on the ground. Aniki squealed and hugged Cyrus, Baki had recovered and Siteim was now sleeping. Baki saw the ninja dead on the ground, Aniki hugging Cyrus, and he smiled.

"It seems that both of you individually are stronger then me as well." Baki said, Aniki blushed and Cyrus smiled. "Good job taking care of that man, I will be sure to tell Gaara your accomplishment."

"Thanks sensei." Cyrus said, Aniki kissed Cyrus and they held each other. Baki smiled and made sure to see if the man they were escorting was okay before going to Siteim.

When they reached the man's house he said, "Hey, I'm sorry that I treated you kids like little brats, I didn't know what you could do, so, I apologize."

"It's not a problem, now we must be off." Baki said, the man nodded and bowed to them before entering his house. "Alright now we can go." Baki smiled and they took off, they ran at incredible speed to reach the village of Suna.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario11445: Hn, what did you think?**


	5. Chuunin Exam

_**Chapter Five**_

Aniki woke up to the beautiful sunrise in Suna, she smiled and stretched. Today was the day of the Chunnin exams, she was _pumped_. Cyrus was waiting for her outside, over the course of half a year he had grown two full inches so she had to stand on her toes to kiss him. Cyrus smiled, he was wearing his jumpsuit so he didn't blush as much as usual. They walked to the classroom, hand-in-hand, smiling the whole time. Aniki's mother had agreed to teach them privately whenever they had off so their skills had improved considerably.

As they entered the hallway they saw a commotion, of these people was Siteim. Aniki looked at the sign, it said room 313. Aniki laughed and she and Cyrus continued to the next floor, Siteim followed, confused.

"Aniki! Room 313 is over there!" Aniki just laughed and continued to the next floor, Cyrus smiled, he realized what was going on. Siteim pouted and walked behind the two, still confused. They were on the third floor now and room 313 was right in front of them, Siteim gaped, she couldn't believe it.

"It was genjutsu." Cyrus explained, Siteim's mouth formed a small 'o' and Aniki laughed.

"Correct." Baki said, he had come outside the room in time to hear Cyrus's explanation. "Your smarter than I thought Cyrus."

"Actually Aniki took one look at the room and laughed." Cyrus said, "then she continued to the next floor, I didn't realize it until Aniki laughed when Siteim said that room 313 was down there." Baki smiled, Aniki blushed.

"I see, well congratulations on getting this far." Baki said, "Go ahead in."

What they saw inside was a mass of ninjas from the Mist, Leaf, and Sand Villages. Some older, some rookies, they all looked powerful. Siteim cringed, Aniki smiled and placed her gourd down, Cypher was in a 'cool guy' pose, leaning on the wall, one hand on his sword. Then someone teleported to the front of the room, it was Baki. After explaining some things about a written test, Siteim groaned, he directed them to their test rooms.

Aniki, Cyrus, and Siteim sat together, they had to, they were a team. Tests were placed on the desks, the questions looked hard, to Aniki this was a walk in the park. Cyrus was a bit confused by some of them, but he eventually figure them out. Siteim was clutching her head in confusion. Someone banged their head on their desk, twice, most of the class ignored it, some looked at the person, they were accused of cheating and they and their team were thrown out. Aniki finished early, Cyrus finished with everyone else, Siteim _never_ finished.

The papers were received and Baki one last question, but before he said it he said

"This last question will serve as 95 of your grade." Cries of relief and outburst were heard, "Now there is one other thing I must say." Baki said, "Those of you who answer incorrectly will never be allowed to become Chuunin!" Moans, crying, and cries of hatred were heard until Baki settled them down.

"But there is a way to fail but still be able to take this test again next year." Baki told them, "It's simple, just quit. You and your team will be disqualified and able to take this test again. Raise your hand and we will mark you and your team here." He pointed to a piece of paper on the desk. "Now, who will be the first to go?" Three hands went up slowly, Baki nodded, surprisingly they were all from the same team.

When hands sopped going up Baki smiled at the remaining twelve teams. "Are you sure?" Siteim was about to raise her hand when Aniki held her wrists with her sand.

"Don't." Aniki said, Siteim glared at her.

"Why not?!"

"Because he's lying. The tenth question is nothing but a way to scare people!" Aniki shouted this last bit so everyone could hear. "You try to scare people into thinking that they will never take this test again so you make them quit! That's the tenth question, and the answer is to be brave enough to stay in the room!" Baki smiled, Aniki was absolutely right.

"I see you have inherited your mother's brains and your father's way of finding out the truth by just staring at him or her." Baki said, the class turned to stare at Aniki, she stuck out her tongue cutely, Cyrus had another urge to kiss her, he fought it, he almost lost.

"Well, seeing as you all know the truth, I must say one thing." Baki smiled, "You pass." Aniki squealed and kissed Cyrus's cheek, some of the class was giving him a look that said _'lucky'_. Another Jonin came into the room, It was the second examiner for the second stage of the Chuunin exams. The entire class was staring at her, it was Sechi.

"Now then are you all ready to die!!" Sechi yelled, the class cringed, Aniki laughed Cyrus was unfazed. "Um. Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away..." Sechi said, Baki scratched his head. "What I meant to say is, Are you ready for phase two!!"

"Yeah!!" Aniki yelled back, the class laughed.

"Then lets GO!!" Sechi yelled and pointed out the window, Sechi jumped out the window, soon followed by Aniki, who was dragging Cyrus with her. Baki scratched his head again,

"I'd rather the rest of you take the stairs." The class laughed and exited.

Outside Sechi, Aniki, and Cyrus waited for the class to catch up, "Good job Aniki, you made them laugh easily." Sechi said.

"I couldn't have done it without you Sechi-sensei!" Aniki said back, Cyrus smiled. The rest of the class arrived and they went out of the city gates into the desert.

"Alright here is what you are going to have to accomplish." Sechi explained, "You have to cross the desert and reach that tower off in the distance." The class searched off in the distance and saw a tiny black dot. "Each team will be given a scroll in that tent over there, during the exam you will not open the scroll, if you do," Sechi smirked, "you will be punished. Severely."

After each team got their scrolls Sechi said, "Each of you has a different kind of scroll, Heaven and Earth." Aniki looked down at their scroll, it was marked heaven.

"Right where you came from." Cyrus whispered in her ear, Aniki giggled. Sechi smiled and sent them away at different times and locations. Aniki's group were the first sent out. When they passed a certain point they noticed the landscape changed dramatically. They were now surrounded by trees, shrubs, and green grass. Genjutsu. Aniki sighed and formed a hand sign,

"Kai!" she said. The forest melted away to reveal the desert, many others were stumbling through the 'forest' Aniki took this chance and jumped a team. They easily defeated them because of field advantage.

"Which scroll do you have?" Aniki asked.

"Earth." One of them gasped, Aniki smiled.

"Lucky us, Hand it over!" She ordered, the Genin cringed and gave it to her. Aniki squealed,

"Yay! Lets go guys!" Aniki marched on, grabbing Cyrus's hand and started running towards the tower, the person stared in disbelief as he watched the other team run through pointy brush and trees.

"Genjutsu. Should have known." he muttered and went unconscious. Aniki and the others ran through the desert, making sure to avoid the other teams. They reached the tower in record time and entered.

Inside the tower they found it to be completely deserted, duh they were the first ones there. with hardly a scratch on them they waited in another room. Soon enough another team came in to see Aniki and Cyrus kissing, Siteim was pouting, her back to them.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Aniki finally detached from Cyrus and was now looking at the other team.

"Yuri!" Siteim ran over and gave Yuri a hug.

"Get off of me woman!" Yuri pushed her to the floor, his team snickered, Siteim cried. Aniki frowned, the only one allowed to pick on her cousin was her, Aniki got angry and her sand shot out and grabbed Yuri, slowly crushing him.

"I am the _**only **_one allowed to pick on Siteim, **GET IT?!**" Aniki yelled, Siteim looked up at her cousin, eyes filled with tears.

"Got it." Yuri gasped, Aniki released her sand's hold on the boy.

"Good." Cyrus was frozen, he knew one thing, don't make Aniki angry. Aniki turned back to Cyrus, a smile on her face and she hugged him. He hugged back, Aniki squealed, Siteim ran back to her corner, still crying. Yuri sighed, he would never understand girls. Just then a Jonin came into the room.

"Now which one of you was here first?" Aniki waved.

"We were!" She squealed.

"Very well then, come with me." the Jonin said. He whipped out a book and started to read while waking.

**Mario11445: Hehe, did you notice? Its Kakashi-sensei!! Woo-Hoo!!**

"Ano.. sensei?" Siteim said, the Jonin looked back at her, "Why are you reading that?"

"To see what happens at the end, why else would you read a book?" the Jonin said, Aniki glared at him, the Jonin saw Aniki's pick hair and smiled under his mask, "You there, what's your name?" he asked.

"Aniki."

"Ah." the Jonin turned back to his book, Aniki stared at him.

"Why?" she asked, the Jonin stopped and turned around.

"Because I thought you looked like one of my students." he said

"Who was it?"

"Hanuro Sakura." he said, Aniki squealed.

"That's my mom!" The Jonin was taken aback, he never heard of Sakura having a child.

"Well, that's a surprise."

"What's your name?" Siteim asked, the Jonin turned to her.

"Hatage Kakashi. You will refer to me as sensei at all times." Kakashi said. Aniki smirked, Kakashi said the same thing as Baki, only he told them his full name.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi turned back around to see Baki in front of him, angry.

"Yes?" he said calmly, a little bit _too_ calmly. Baki started to laugh,

"You're late."

"Well you see, I had to deal with their questions, and I didn't want to miss a good part of my book." Kakashi said.

"Again with the excuses. If your not going to take this seriously then I'll have you out of here before you can say flibber flabber." Kakashi grinned under his mask,

"Flibber flabber." Baki slapped his forehead, "Would you look at that, I'm still here! Now if you would excuse me I have to get these children to the arena." Kakashi and Aniki's team went around Baki and to the arena. The arena was large, large enough to be a battle ground, they went to the far end of the arena and were told to wait in a single file line. Kakashi and a few other Jonin came back with more teams that had made it through the 'forest', all of them stared at Aniki's team, they had no scratches or scars, or even looked tired. Aniki's team had used barely any of their chakra.

Now the teams that have passed were lined up, there were less then half, the other teams must have been killed by the Genjutsu. The other teams continued to stare at Aniki's team until she stuck out her tongue at them, causing them to laugh. The Kasekage appeared in front of them all, teleporting with his sand. Aniki waved to him, Gaara had his eyes closed, when he opened them he wasn't surprised to see Aniki's team in first. Finally,

"Congratulations, you have all passed the second round of the Chuunin exams." He said, Aniki squealed, "The third stage is where you will be judged by the feudal lords, the current Hokage, and myself." Gaara smiled and looked them all over before continuing, "Some of you will fail, some of you will pass. The way this stage is set up will be as such." He pulled out a piece of paper to reveal sections, different bouts, like a tournament.

"So wait, only one of us will become a Chuunin?" Yuri asked.

Gaara shook his head, "I said some of you may, its entirely up to the feudal lords and the Kages to determine if you become Chuunin. However, there is also a chance where none of you will." Just then Sechi walked in and raised her fist,

"Who's ready to fight!" She yelled, Gaara shook his head.

"You're early Sechi." Sechi lowered her fist in embarrassment, then Aniki yelled back,

"I'm ready!" Sechi smiled, her spirits lifted, Gaara slapped his forehead,

"I have no idea how you became my child." Aniki stuck out her tongue and laughed. "Alright, now Baki will come around and you will pick numbers from the case." Baki went around and gave everyone a slip of paper, Aniki unfolded hers and saw number ten, she looked over at Cyrus and he had number six, Siteim had number nine.

When everyone had a number Gaara asked, "Now, in order from left to right, tell me your number and Baki will write down your name on this paper."

It was Aniki who went first, "Ten." Cyrus and Siteim,

"Six. Nine" Baki nodded and wrote it down, the rest gave their numbers, it went up to twelve numbers and Baki finished writing.

"Now show them the paper, here is who you will be fighting in the third round." Gaara said, Baki showed them the paper, in their team the first battle was Cyrus against Yuri, and the second to last battle was Aniki fighting Siteim, Siteim groaned, she couldn't believe it.

Gaara smiled, when they were done looking at the order he dismissed them, the teams were talking to themselves about the exam. They had three weeks to train and new jutsu to master, Gaara told Aniki to stay where she was.

"Aniki," Aniki looked up at her father, Gaara smiled, "I will teach you something that I used to help a man named Lee."

"Really? What's it called?!" Aniki couldn't help her excitement.

"Ryuusa Backeru. (Quicksand Cataract)" He said, "To do this you need to memorize many hand signs, and to create sand from the ground." Aniki grinned.

Two weeks later Aniki finally managed to master the quicksand cataract, she squealed and hugged Gaara. Aniki could now break down even large boulders to nothing but sand and minerals, Gaara was impressed and decided to teach her the Suna Shigure (Rain of sand). Aniki mastered this as well, in three days. Aniki rested to recover her chakra the other days, she hadn't seen Cyrus the entire month, she started to fidget when someone approached her.

"Yo." Aniki turned around and gave Cyrus a hug, "How was your training?" Aniki kissed him instead of answering, "I see, I missed you too." Cyrus smiled, he was in his jumpsuit again, he had just finished training.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario11445: Next time I will write about their fights. Hope you can wait!**


	6. The Gods Clash

_**Chapter Six**_

**Mario11445: Here we go the fight between Cyrus and Yuri and Aniki and Siteim! Hope you like!**

Aniki and the rest of the Genin who had yet to fight were in the waiting stand, a section cut off from the audience, which was rather large. The Kasekage and Hokage were also in a different stand, Gaara to the right, Naruto to the left. "This should be interesting." Naruto said.

"Hn."

**Mario11445: Yup you heard me, Naruto is Hokage!**

**C**yrus's battle with Yuri was about to start, the proctor called them down, Yuri took the stairs, he really didn't want to fight Cyrus. Aniki kissed Cyrus before he left, Cyrus smiled, "I'll win, for you." he said, Aniki squealed. Cyrus jumped off the balcony and did a front-flip before landing, he pulled out his sword and slammed it into the ground. A minute later Yuri appeared, he looked like he was going to give up right then and there, but he wanted to become Chuunin so he got ready. Cyrus smirked, he could win against this guy, easily.

"Start!" The proctor shouted, Cyrus disappeared, Yuri looked baffled.

"Behind you." Cyrus said, Yuri looked behind him, Cyrus had disappeared again.

"Stop playing with me!" Yuri shouted, Cyrus's laugh could be heard. Yuri got angry and created a shadow clone. All of a sudden the clone was hit, it disappeared. "Damn it!" Yuri shouted again.

"Clones don't work on me! That includes water clones!" Cyrus shouted, Yuri cursed again. "Look behind you!" Yuri looked behind him, no one was there, then a sword was on Yuri's throat, threatening to slit him. The proctor stopped the match in favor of Cyrus, Cyrus put away his sword and Yuri relaxed a bit. Yuri took to the stairs, Cyrus laughed and walked up the wall to his section. When he reached the top and placed his feet on the floor, Aniki hugged him and squealed.

"That was great Cyrus!" Aniki said, Cyrus smiled and held her. The next couple of matches passed quickly, it was finally Aniki's turn, Siteim groaned as the proctor called them down. Aniki squealed and jumped off the balcony, landing on her feet, Siteim took the long way. When Siteim finally arrived the cork on Aniki's gourd flew off, she hoped Cyrus would catch it, he did. The sand came pouring out of the gourd, Siteim groaned again, the proctor started the match. Gaara watched with interest as his daughter made the first move, her sand shot towards Siteim. Siteim dodged it and started running towards Aniki, intent on punching her, Aniki laughed and her sand protected her from the punch, when the sand fell Siteim saw a fist flying at her. Aniki slammed Siteim and she went flying into the wall, the match was over.

"Victory goes to Aniki!" The proctor said, Aniki squealed with glee. She stuck out her tongue and held the peace sign with her left hand, the sand teleported her to her section looking like that. Gaara wondered if she really was his daughter. Cyrus didn't expect the sudden teleportation behind him, and Aniki was on his back, tongue out and smiling. Cyrus smiled back, put her down and twirled her, Aniki was in front of Cyrus, basically they just switched places, and Cyrus smiled down at her. Aniki turned around and kissed him, staying like that for quite some time, ignoring the stares from the others.

They finally parted and the next match was about to start, they ignored it and started kissing again, soon Cyrus's name was heard, once again it was time to fight. Cyrus smiled and told Aniki he would be back soon.

"Don't rush yourself, I'll wait as long as needed." Aniki said, Cyrus smiled and jumped, doing a back flip off the balcony. He pulled out his sword as he faced his opponent. Then,

"Start!" the proctor shouted, Cyrus disappeared again, his opponent, who's name was Jenukin, cursed. Then three cuts appeared on his arm, leg, and face, Jenukin cursed again. Cyrus got bored of people not being able to see him and he stopped. Cyrus slammed his sword down into the ground, then he noticed it was damp, he smirked.

Jenukin turned around to see Cyrus making hand signs, then, "Water Dragon Bomb jutsu!" Cyrus conjured a water dragon from the ground, the bomb sped at Jenukin, he cursed, the bomb was too fast. It slammed into Jenukin and exploded, Jenukin was sent flying into the wall.

"How?" Jenukin said, "Did you make a water dragon?" Cyrus smirked.

"I noticed the ground was damp, I took the water from the ground and used it to fuel the jutsu." Cyrus explained. Jenukin fell unconscious.

"Victory goes to Cyrus!" The crowd cheered, Cyrus ignored them and went back to where Aniki was waiting. Aniki squealed when Cyrus came up and hugged him, soon enough it was her turn again, against a blond-haired kid, he had white eyes and pale skin. Oh yeah, he was hyper.

"Let's see who's kid is better, yours? Or mine?" Naruto said. Gaara grunted, he wasn't sure of what Naruto's kid could do.

Aniki and Naruto's kid jumped off the balcony, both of them were eager to fight. Naruto's kid was called, Teshi, Aniki's sand poured out once again and she prepared to fight. Teshi activated Byakugan and got into a fighting stance. "Start!" The proctor shouted, Aniki shot her sand at Teshi, he dodged and ran up to Aniki, trying to get her in range of his attacks. Aniki smiled, she would never let some one with the Hyuuga's techniques catch her off guard.

"Don't even try that!" Aniki yelled, Tenshi stopped confused, Aniki took this chance and used the suna shigure to cover the entire field with sand. Tenshi looked up at the sand cloud and started running, trying to find a place that the sand wasn't falling. Then he was stopped by the sand wrapping his ankles, forcing him to stop. The sand fell on him and soon he was covered, Aniki slowly crushed him.

"Give up yet?" She asked, tightening her hold on him, Teshi struggled, determined not to give up. "Fine! Be that way!" Aniki was afraid of killing him, but she had to do something to end the match in her favor. Aniki was about to crush him when the proctor stopped her, by order of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama wants me to tell you that you've won, his kid doesn't know when to quit. I doubt if he even knows how." the proctor said, Aniki nodded and returned the sand to her gourd. Cyrus had been holding his breath, and when Aniki started walking away he sighed in relief, he didn't like to kill either, but he did when he had to.

Aniki smiled and kissed Cyrus when she got on the balcony, Cyrus smiled back and held her. Then he noticed she was crying silently, he took her into a hallway to ask what she was crying about. "What's the matter Aniki?" he asked, she hiccuped.

"I don't want to kill someone just to become a Chuunin." Aniki said, Cyrus held her, she buried her face in his chest. When she finally calmed down, Cyrus looked down a her and smiled. Aniki looked up to his smiling face, she tried to smile back. Then, they kissed. The kiss soon turned into a makeout. They parted and heard both of their names called, it was their turn to fight.

They both smiled at each other and jumped of the balcony, Cyrus had to go to the far side so he propelled himself off the railing for more distance. They both landed on the spot where they were supposed to meet before the match started. Aniki's sand poured out from the gourd and Cyrus drew his sword, neither of them planned to use Ninjutsu.

Sand and sword flew around, parrying, striking, and sparks everywhere. Gaara was impressed, Cyrus had more skill with a sword then Sakura, Aniki had the same amount of skill that he had with the sand. Gaara laughed to himself, whenever he and Sakura fought it would always end in his favor, he wondered what would happen here. The crowd was completely frozen from watching the two Genin fight. Finally it ended, after a full hour Cyrus got brave and lunged. His mistake.

Aniki had her sand harden and was now pointed at Cyrus's neck, Cyrus had his sword at Aniki's neck. A tie. The proctor was brought out of his trance, he was amazed at the skill shown today. "Victory goes to both of our contestants! A tie!" The crowd cheered, loudly. Aniki put away her sand as Cyrus put his sword back in his sheath. They smiled and hugged each other.

"Well, we both won." Cyrus said, Aniki smiled.

"We might have to fight again to see who is the better." she said.

Cyrus laughed, "Well, first lets get out of here. Then we can determine that."

"I'm gonna win!" Aniki smirked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." They turned to face the now silent crowd, then a cheer broke the silence. The crowd had stopped when they saw Cyrus and Aniki hugging each other. Sakura was in the crowd, she smiled, Gaara was also smiling. Naruto was surprised.

"It seems that your daughter has a boyfriend Gaara." The Hokage said, Gaara nodded.

The day after the Chuunin exams Aniki and Cyrus were called to the Kasekage's office. Cyrus met up with Aniki outside the tower, after they 'greeted' each other they went up to the office. Gaara looked up at the two and smiled.

"Congratulations, you made Chuunin." he said, Aniki turned to Cyrus and gave him a hug, Gaara smiled and turned his back on them, thinking about when Sakura and him had first kissed. "You have three choices." Cyrus and Aniki were caught kissing again, they broke apart, Gaara had ignored them.

"What are they?" Cyrus asked.

"You can keep doing missions to gain money, and have various odd jobs." Gaara said, "You can teach in the Academy." He stopped. Cyrus waited for him to continue, he got impatient,

"And the third choice?" he asked, Gaara smiled.

"Do you want to choose the Academy? There are two choices for that." Gaara said. Cyrus and Aniki nodded, "Very well, your choices are to teach separately or together."

"Together." Aniki and Cyrus said this at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario11445: Hehe, that was funny.**


	7. Sakura's anger

**Mario11445: I would like all the people who have reviewed this. So... Thanks! **

_**Chapter Seven**_

It's been three days since Gaara had given them a job at the Academy, they were tired of putting up with the noise. They arrived everyday in their ninja gear so they could actually be serious, Cyrus received a headache and shouted, "Enough! Shut up!" some ignored him the others got quiet, Aniki frowned.

"Let me take care of this sweetie." Aniki had an evil grin on her face.

"Fine." Cyrus sighed and watched Aniki work. The cork from her gourd shot someone in the back of his head, causing him to fall forward. The class got quiet. Cyrus laughed to himself, Aniki smiled evilly. Cyrus put his hand on her shoulder, she was good at that kind of stuff.

"Turn to page fifteen and start reading through page twenty-five." Aniki said, one of the class spoke up,

"But we just finished that assignment yesterday!" Aniki glared at him.

"And I'm telling you to read it again. Get it?" the boy cringed and nodded. Just then Gaara walked in the room, he was smiling, Aniki looked over and stuck out her tongue. Cyrus laughed, Gaara looked at her,_ 'There is no way this girl is my daughter.'_

_**'You're thinking too much.'**_

_'Go away.'_

_**'I don't want to!' **_Gaara growled at the Shukaku, then,

"What are you doing here?" Cyrus asked.

"I came to see how you were putting up with them." Gaara pointed to the class, "They've never been this quiet before, even Sakura couldn't quiet them down. How did you do it?" Cyrus smiled and pointed to Aniki, she smiled and winked at him.

"I threw my cork at someone." she said.

"And that silenced them?" Gaara asked, she shook her head, Cyrus spoke up.

"She had an evil grin on her face, It scared the entire class and they finally shut up." Gaara smiled.

"And then you gave them an assignment that they already did?" Aniki nodded.

"Punishment. That's what it is." she said, Gaara nodded and left without another word, when they turned around the class was looking up with interest, Aniki got the evil grin on her face again.

"Work!" she yelled the class jumped and began reading furiously. Cyrus sighed, he would have to deal with the evil grin for awhile, Aniki turned to him and smiled. She whispered something in his ear, he looked up to the far right corner and saw the third eye. Aniki whispered something else in his ear, he smiled and nodded.

Cyrus walked up to a small boy, the boy looked up, Cyrus held out his hand, as if saying _'give it to me'_ the boy tried to look confused. Cyrus glared at the boy and put a hand on his sword.

The boy flinched and took out a note from under his book. "How did you know?" he asked, Cyrus didn't answer, he pointed to the far right corner of the room and walked back to the desk. Cyrus gave the note to Aniki, she opened it, read what was inside and threw it into the trash. Since everyone knew about the third eye, it began to move around the room, looking for rule-breakers and class clowns. School finally ended and the class crowded to get away from Aniki and the third eye. Aniki made the third eye follow them, just for kicks, Cyrus laughed as the kids screamed and started running. The third eye returned to sand and grabbed the cork she had thrown, putting back her sand and cork she turned to Cyrus and they began kissing.

Cyrus and Aniki walked out of the Academy to see Sakura waiting for them, "You have to take a class with me remember?" she was glaring at them. Aniki smiled and stuck out her tongue, making Sakura laugh. "Come on." Sakura said, still laughing. Sakura took them to a medical training ground and had them work the rest of the day, sometimes finding them sneaking kisses.

Over time their medical skills improved greatly and the class they taught were finally behaving, thanks to the third eye. Aniki and Cyrus became closer then ever, they were found many times kissing by Gaara, Sakura and the villagers, they didn't care, Cyrus finally was able to stop blushing altogether, Aniki liked shyness, but she loved Cyrus and that wouldn't change for anything in the world. Whenever someone made fun of them being together, Aniki would grab them with her sand and suspend them in the air as they watched them kiss. Cyrus laughed every time she did it, it was hilarious.

Gaara and Sakura approved of Aniki's love, they were happy she found someone early, unlike them. Stares were pointed at Aniki and Cyrus, they always were the center of attention.

**Three years later**

Fifteen years old and still in love, Aniki made her way to the park to meet up with Cyrus. Cyrus had said he needed to tell her something today so they agreed to meet at the park. Aniki saw Cyrus waiting for her, she ran up to him and kissed him, after they parted Cyrus told her to sit down, she did. Cyrus was smiling down at her and he finally sat down with her, she laid her head down on his lap. Dark soon came, Aniki was falling asleep, just what Cyrus wanted, she finally fell asleep and Cyrus smiled. Cyrus picked her up and transported.

Aniki woke up to Cyrus kissing her, she smiled and deepened the kiss, turning it into a full scale makeout. Cyrus finally stopped them and Aniki looked around, they were in a forest, a _**real **_forest.

"You did say you wanted to see a forest." Cyrus said, "As you can see this is not Genjutsu." Aniki's eyes filled with tears, she hugged Cyrus tightly. "We can come back here as often as you like."

"Is everyday okay?" Aniki asked, Cyrus nodded. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Um. That was it, except," Cyrus leaned over into her ear and whispered, "I love you." Aniki squealed and they kissed. After some time they parted and Aniki realized their position, she blushed, but didn't get off.

"I love you too Cyrus." Aniki said, she laid down on top of him, "Kitty." Cyrus looked confused at the pet name.

"Why did you call me a kitty?" Aniki blushed.

"Because your fast on your feet, and because of the sword you carry. Sharp and deadly. You're my deadly kitty." Cyrus laughed, Aniki closed her eyes.

"Fine." he said, Aniki giggled. She began to fall asleep again, Cyrus smiled. Aniki was asleep now, Cyrus waited a bit before transporting back to Suna and took her home (carrying her bridal style).

Sakura answered the door and let Cyrus inside, he asked the for way to her room and left. Cyrus placed Aniki in bed, put the covers over her, and kissed her before leaving. Sakura stopped Cyrus before he left,

"Why don't you stay here for the night." she said, he started to protest, "No, no, it's alright, I'm sure your parents won't mind." when Sakura had said this his eyes turned sober,

"My parents are dead." He said, looking at his feet. Sakura froze.

"Then I strongly urge you to stay with us." Sakura ordered, Cyrus said nothing, then he nodded.

Cyrus woke to squealing and a barrage of kisses from Aniki, "Why didn't you tell me you were here!?" Aniki squealed again, Cyrus tried to calm her down. When he did she just started up again, finally he grabbed her and made one hell of a kiss. This finally silenced her.

"Now what did you say?" Cyrus asked once Aniki had calmed down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" She asked again.

"Because you were asleep." Cyrus said, he smiled, she kissed him again. Aniki sensed another presence and turned around. No one was there. She looked around furiously, finally she found Gaara's third eye.

"Dad!" She yelled in surprise, the eye turned back to sand and Gaara entered the room. "Why were you watching us?!" Gaara flinched.

"Your mother told me to." he said, embarrassed. Cyrus laughed, Gaara was embarrassed because he was being ordered around by a female. Gaara glared at Cyrus, causing him to laugh harder.

"Why? Its not like she hasn't seen what we do." Cyrus said, Gaara glared at him again.

"I don't know why, if you want to know ask her." he said. Aniki straightened herself, and marched out the door, Cyrus and Gaara laughed when she was out of earshot.

"MOM!" Sakura flinched at the noise level.

"Yes dear?" Sakura asked, when she turned around to see her daughter's tongue out, eyes closed, and smiling. Sakura laughed, Aniki was exactly like her when she was younger.

"Why did you tell dad to spy on us?" Sakura growled, Gaara was going to regret this.

Back in the room, Gaara stopped laughing, "I'm not going to hear the end of this."

"Why do you say that?" Cyrus asked.

"Sakura doesn't know I was spying on you two." Cyrus laughed, "Not funny!"

"**GAARA!**" Gaara groaned, Cyrus laughed harder.

"That is." Gaara gave him a glare before going downstairs, Aniki was skipping up to the room. Aniki gave Gaara a look and continued to where Cyrus was laughing his head off. They could hear Sakura's voice heard from the village gates, Cyrus confirmed this, he had teleported to the gates and could hear Sakura's voice clearly, many of the villagers were laughing as their Kasekage was yelled at by his wife.

When Sakura finished Gaara said, "Could you say that louder? I don't think the entire village heard it." Sakura raised a fist, Gaara flinched.

"Actually I could hear it from the gates." Cyrus had appeared on the stairs and was walking down with Aniki. Sakura laughed, Gaara glared at Cyrus.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario11445: Haha! Gaara got yelled at!**


	8. Give Aniki Back!

**Mario11445: Uh... Oh yeah.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Gaara had finally stopped watching them and they were allowed to sleep together.

Aniki woke up and blushed, Cyrus was sleeping soundly in front of her, Aniki got up, took a shower and when she went back into the room Cyrus was still asleep. Aniki grinned, she just got an evil idea, she took a pillow and slammed it on Cyrus's head. Hard.

**Mario11445: If any of you remember, Sakura had done the same thing to Gaara.**

"What the hell!?" Cyrus shouted, sitting up fast, Aniki grinned. She jumped on him and started kissing him furiously. Cyrus fell back on the bed and the kiss turned into a makeout, Aniki blushed as Cyrus's hand went up her shirt. Aniki removed Cyrus's shirt before he could do the same, Cyrus smiled and pulled off her shirt. _'Wow, she is really beautiful.' _he thought. Aniki blushed, Cyrus was staring at her with a smile on his face, she knew what he was thinking. Aniki smiled and let him take her bra off, they kissed some more before continuing. A couple minutes later they were naked.

"Cyrus, I wonder what my mom would say." Aniki said, she was worried. Cyrus looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. We won't do that... yet." Aniki blushed at the last part. Cyrus kissed her.

Cyrus and Aniki went downstairs to see Sakura about to come up, "Oh, there you are, I was about to tell you breakfast is ready." Sakura smiled and went back to the kitchen. Aniki blushed and wrapped herself around Cyrus, Cyrus took her, turned her around, and kissed her. Aniki smiled and closed her eyes. Cyrus picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

Gaara and Sakura looked up to see Cyrus carrying Aniki to the kitchen, Gaara ignored them, Sakura smiled, Cyrus put Aniki in a chair and he sat down next to her. After breakfast Cyrus and Aniki left for the forest, Cyrus had teleported them there.

Aniki and Cyrus were at the place Cyrus had taken them before, Aniki kissed him, he kissed back, it turned into another makeout session. Aniki felt Cyrus put his hand up her shirt again, she smiled and let him pull it off. Cyrus smiled and took off her bra, Aniki removed his shirt. They removed each others clothes, kissing the whole time, Aniki gasped as two fingers pushed up in her core, Cyrus smiled. Aniki felt another finger go up and gasped again. A period of time passed before Aniki got bored of the one-sided stuff, she flipped around and started sucking Cyrus's manhood. Cyrus moaned and Aniki smirked. Cyrus realized he was tricked into moaning like that and he stuck his into hers. Aniki gasped again as they started, Cyrus grinned, he will have his revenge, and let Aniki have some fun.

Aniki and Cyrus laid down on the grass together, drowsy from their activity, Aniki fell asleep. Cyrus put her and his clothes back on. He wanted to say something to her, clutching the ring in his pocket, so he shook her awake. Aniki woke up to see Cyrus on one knee, she smiled and got up, once again she knew what was going around in his mind.

Cyrus teleported them home, a smile on his face. Aniki knew her parents would be happy and showed them the ring when Cyrus went upstairs. Sakura smiled and hugged Gaara as Aniki went upstairs where Cyrus was waiting. Cyrus smiled, it was they're plan to show her parents the ring to see if they would to reply to it negatively. Aniki ran up to him, kissed him, and put her arms around his neck. Cyrus took that as a yes.

The next morning Cyrus woke up, something was wrong. He got up, quickly and ran to Aniki's room. Cyrus cursed, Aniki had been taken by someone. He could tell this because the room was a mess, a huge mess, the dresser had fallen and splintered, no chance of fixing it. Sakura and Gaara heard Cyrus curse and immediately got up and ran to Aniki's room. They saw Cyrus throwing a fit, they didn't blame him, Aniki had been kidnapped. Gaara went to the bed and found some of Aniki's hair and someone else's, it was raven hair.

"Uchiha." Gaara spat.

Once outside Cyrus released all of his anger to a large boulder, he punched it with more force then Sakura, the boulder crumbled into sand. Cyrus was angry, he looked scarier then Sakura when she was mad. He disappeared without talking to Gaara or Sakura, no doubt he was running to find the kidnapper name Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara teleported to the gate to stop Cyrus. Cyrus stopped in front of the Kasekage,

"Let me pass!" he said,

"Not, we need information first." Gaara said.

"I'll give you information, I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Cyrus shouted. Gaara shook his head.

"We need to form a team of our strongest ninja to chase Uchiha." Gaara said.

"And who would they be?!" Cyrus said, Sakura had just arrived.

"Alright lets go!" Gaara said, Cyrus looked at Gaara and Sakura, he realized Gaara was talking about him too. Cyrus, Sakura, and Gaara started running at full speed, Cyrus had to slow down so Gaara and Sakura could see him.

Uchiha Sasuke stopped on a tree, bending over, Aniki had struck him in a place that really shouldn't be struck. "No children for you!" Aniki yelled and started tree-hopping back towards Suna. Sasuke quickly caught her again, and Aniki's sand protected her from his furious attacks. Aniki didn't have enough chakra for a teleportation jutsu, so she had to escape on foot. Sasuke didn't let her escape, he knocked her out again and took off.

"Damn it!" Cyrus cursed again, Sakura and Gaara were too slow.

"I've heard enough of that." Sakura said.

"Sorry that you're too slow!" he spat. Gaara glared at Cyrus, Sakura sighed. Cyrus forced them go at their max speed, they couldn't take much more of this. Cyrus sped up, Gaara growled.

"Slow down!" Sakura yelled, Cyrus ignored her, he had other things on his mind, such as killing Uchiha. They were now in the forest and started tree-hopping. Gaara had used his third eye with Aniki's sand, luckily her cork was gone.

Cyrus disappeared, he started running at his top speed, there was no way anyone would stop him. Gaara growled, Sakura sighed again, they won't stop him any longer. Cyrus was nothing but a blur of motion, Sasuke saw him coming and blocked his sword with his own. Cyrus growled, he disappeared again, Sasuke froze, no one was able to escape his sharingan eye's third stage. Cyrus, however, was the fastest man in Suna and Konoha, and there was something he never told anyone, his bloodline trait. Sasuke sensed Cyrus behind him and blocked the blow again.

"How can you escape my sharingan?!" Sasuke shouted, Cyrus smirked and kept silent. Sasuke, pissed off, delivered a blow to Cyrus's left side. Before it could land Cyrus disappeared again. Sasuke cursed, how could a fifteen year old ninja beat a thirty-six year old ninja? He wasn't going to let that happen. Sasuke sensed Cyrus behind him, he turned around, slashing the air with his katana.

"Too late for that!" Cyrus yelled. Sasuke's sharingan receded, he was struck in the heart by Cyrus's sword. "Surprised you even have a heart." Cyrus said as he pulled out his sword and put it away. Sasuke fell to the ground and Cyrus began looking for Aniki.

Gaara and Sakura arrived at the area where Sasuke and Cyrus fought. Gaara saw Sasuke's body on the ground, Cyrus was nowhere to be seen. Sakura went down to Sasuke's body and felt for a pulse, she shook her head, dead.

Meanwhile Cyrus had found sand particles that had belonged to Aniki, he was now following the sand, in hopes they would lead to her.

Aniki was tied to a tree, she had sent her sand out to where Sasuke had stopped to kill their pursuers, she hoped Cyrus or Gaara would find the sand particles and follow them. She saw Cyrus off in the distance stop on a tree, looking for her, she ordered the rest of her sand to go to Cyrus.

Cyrus saw the sand, he jumped on top of the sand and started running to the source. He saw someone tied to a tree, the sand coming from them. "Aniki!" he yelled.

Aniki's vision was going, she could barely breathe, then she heard a voice, she hoped it was Cyrus's. Someone had grabbed her shoulders and was shaking her, trying to wake her up.

Cyrus was shaking Aniki, yelling her name, everything he tried didn't work. He cursed and broke the rope around Aniki, she fell towards him. He caught her in his arms and tried to wake her up again. She didn't wake up, then, Cyrus froze. Aniki had stopped breathing. Cyrus only knew one thing then, he kissed her, putting his air into her. Aniki's chest rose and fell, starting to breathe on her own. Cyrus relaxed a bit, Aniki then grabbed his arm, looking up at him.

"C-Cyrus." she said weakly, Cyrus smiled and held her gently.

"Don't try to talk." he said, Aniki fell asleep, she barely heard him.

Gaara and Sakura were now following Cyrus's trail when they saw him carrying Aniki, she was asleep. Gaara stopped, Cyrus looked up, saw the two, he smiled and passed them, they followed. No words were exchanged during their flight back to Suna.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario11445: What do you think? Good enough?**


	9. Final Feelings

_**Chapter Nine**_

Aniki awoke, still weak from her encounter with Sasuke, she found Cyrus watching her from her bedside. "Cyrus." she said, still weak.

"I told you not to talk." he said quietly, Aniki smiled and drifted back to sleep. Cyrus got up, the worst was over, now they just had to heal her broken body.

"Thank you." Aniki said, still sleeping. Cyrus looked down at her, smiling. He left for the kitchen, where Sakura and Gaara were talking.

"Well?" Gaara said, Cyrus ignored him. Gaara growled, Cyrus glared at him. They sat across from each other, glaring. Sakura sighed and slammed the table, causing both of them to jump.

"How is she?!" Sakura demanded.

"She was awake for a little bit then fell back asleep." Cyrus said. Sakura sighed, at least she woke up for a bit. Aniki had been sleeping for three days straight, Cyrus, Sakura, and Gaara had took turns watching her, to see if she woke up or not. Now that she woke up, even for a bit, they had to get her something to eat. To do that they needed to wake her up enough to eat something.

Aniki was in a dreamless sleep, conscious, but unconscious. Awake, but asleep. A voice. In the distance. Calling out to her. Her name. She couldn't remember. The worst was not over. The voice called out again. Louder this time. Then, two voices. Calling her name. Mom. Dad. Cyrus. Aniki? Was that it? Her name? Aniki.

"Aniki! Aniki!" Cyrus yelled, he was shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Wake up Aniki!"

Aniki stirred, "Cy...ru...s." she said, weaker then before. Her body beginning to fail in keeping her alive. Then, she seemed to get more strength, "Cyrus." she said.

"Aniki!" Aniki's eyes were still closed, Cyrus yelling, trying to wake her up. Aniki fell silent. "Damnit, wake up Aniki!" Cyrus's eyes began forming tears. The tears fell freely, Aniki refused to awaken. Her breathing stopped.

"What did that bastard do to you!?" Cyrus yelled, tears still falling. He kissed her, giving her air. Aniki's chest rose and fell, nothing happened. Cyrus did it again. No response. Again, and Again he did this. Each one had no response. Then, finally, after many futile attempts, Aniki's chest rose and fell on its own, once, twice, three times. Cyrus wiped the tears from his eyes, only to be replaced by more. Aniki opened her eyes the smallest amount, she looked at Cyrus, saw his tears and smiled. Cyrus, still crying, held her gently. Aniki was finally awake.

Three days after that Aniki was finally able to walk by herself. Aniki walked slowly to the kitchen. Sakura watched Aniki from behind, in case she fell, Sakura smiled to herself, Aniki sat down at the table. Sakura gave her something to eat, Cyrus was on a mission with Gaara, they told her to watch Aniki. Aniki didn't know about the mission so she asked where Cyrus was.

"Where?" Aniki said, Sakura looked at her, concern in her eyes.

"On a mission with Gaara." Aniki smiled. "You do know what will happen if they succeed right?" Sakura asked, Aniki shook her head.

"No."

"Cyrus has been offered to be promoted to Jonin." Sakura said, Aniki smiled. "Do you think he will take it?"

"I think so." Aniki said. Sakura smiled, Aniki was returning to normal.

Cyrus did take it. He was now a part of the other Jonins and was allowed to teach Genins and Chuunins. Cyrus took charge of teaching team seven, when Aniki recovered completely she worked hard to keep up with Cyrus. Aniki finally became a Jonin, after about three months, the wedding was set up, exactly how Aniki wanted it.

Cyrus and Aniki were talking to Sakura about how they're medical ninjutsu when Gaara came and told them to follow him.

"What?" Cyrus asked, Gaara ignored him. Cyrus glared at him, Gaara stopped at a apartment and pointed at it. "It's an apartment, big deal." Gaara growled.

"I told her I'm not good at these things." he muttered to himself. "It's also yours." he told them. Aniki ran up to her father and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Daddy!" she squealed, Cyrus had a shocked look on his face. Aniki grabbed Cyrus's hand and they went inside.

**The End**

**Mario11445: Well what did you think? Good? Oh yeah one more thing. Possible sequal, I doubt it though. I'm probably going to make an arranged marriage or something like that.  
**

_**FIN!**_


End file.
